


The Queen and The Musician

by LyricMelody



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricMelody/pseuds/LyricMelody
Summary: Chloé was just going to go shopping went bumped into a certain musician. The musician seems to be inters tested in her but for how long and why?





	The Queen and The Musician

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader yes I know this a weird pairing and it will never happen but I like it so time let my imagination go wild. Also I may have been trying to watch all Lukloe videos I can find and read all the fanfic I could find and well there's not it.

** _Chapter 1: The hot Stranger_ **

Chloe was taking a walk through to do some shopping.Ordinarily she would’ve been accompanied by Sabrina but she was busy today.Probably for the best anyway after all Chloe had a lot on her mind today. She was thinking about why Ladybug hadn’t utilize her skillset she clearly the best there was. Carapace,Rene rouge,Viperon they all have nothing on Queen Bee/It was honestly getting ridiculous utterly ridiculous.As she was getting lost in thought she bumped into somebody. 

“Hey watch where you going!” She Yelled.“Well I was going apologised but then you gave me attitude.”Replied the tall boy.“Look here eiffel tower I don’t think you know who your talking too.” Replied Chloe snarkily.“Yeah I can I already tell you going to grow up to be the can i talk to your manager type.” He replied.“I can have my Daddy throw you out of Paris for speaking to me in this way.” She said.“You expect me to give you respect when you won’t show me the same.” Said the guy.“Well I am Queen Bee.”She said with pride. “You know most superheroes are here to protect its citizens not threaten them.”He replied.“Oh what do you know about being a superhero.”She replied.

“ Look I can tell your defensive but I’m not going to fight with.”Said the boy. “So what I’m worth the energy.”Said Chloe. “So that’s it, isn't it?”He said. “What’s it?”She looked at him. “That's why you act mean you find negative attention better than being ignored.”Said Chloe. “Oh so your a psychologist now.”No just perceptive and a good listener if liked to share.” Said the boy “Really you’d want to hear a complete strangers problems.”Said Chloe skeptical. “Look if you don’t want to tell I understand but it good to talk about your issues.”Said the boy “ I’m not good with talking about emotions.”She admitted. “Well maybe that’s something I can help you with.” He said 

“ Who are you?”She asked.“I’m Luka and you are?”He asked, extending a hand.“I’m Chloe.”She replied taking his hand. “That’s a pretty name for a pretty girl.”He said. This made her Blush.”So what were you thinking about so hard that you bumped into me.”Asked Luka.“I was just wondering why Ladybug wasn’t using Queenbee.” She admitted. “ That’s right so why do want to be a superhero so bad?” He asked. “Well I guess I want to be like Ladybug I want to be good and I want to prove to myself that I am special.”She admitted. “But you are good and you are special isn’t that why Ladybug choose you.” He replied. “Yeah but now she’s not even using mw maybe it was a mistake.”She said looking down. “I don’t believe in mistakes everything and everyone has a purpose in this world.”Said Luka. “ You one edgy looking hippie.”She joked. He gave a little chuckle. “ 

“So you wanna go get something to eat”He asked. “I was actually gonna do some shopping but I guess I could go for some food right now.”She said.”Great shall we?” He extended his arm. They linked arms and went to get some coffee.

**At the restaurant**

“So you gotta ask me a lot of questions it’s only fair I get ask you some.”Said Chloe “Anything for my Queen.”He winked. “Are you always this flirty.”She asked. “No I guess you bring it out me.”He replied. “Why did you ask me go with you to a restaurant?”She asked. “I want to get to know you.”He said.He wanted to know her why? She was terrible everybody hated her.She thought.”Look you don’t have to be so guarded I don’t bite I mean unless you're into that.” He teases.” Always the little charmer, aren't you?” She replied. “Well I do try.” He said with a smile.

“Well your doing good so far.”She said Luka smiled at the comment. “Anyway so um what exactly is this?”She asked blushing “What do you mean?’He asked. “Well are we just hanging out or is this a date?”She asked. “Well that depends on what you want to be?”He said getting closer.Chloe didn’t even respond she just internally shrieked

Suddenly Marinette walked into the restaurant with Alya, Maylene, Rose, and Julieka.“Luka'' What are you doing here...Chloe?”Said Marinette “I’m just having lunch with Chloe.You two know each other.”Said Luka.“Yeah, she's in the same class as us.”Said Marinette.“Oh great he knows Marinette or course he does great. As if she didn’t already have everything.She thought. Luka saw that Chloe looked sad.” Well it’s nice talking to but I got walk Chloe home See ya at home Juleka.”He said grabbing her hand. Before anyone could say bye he had left.

**Outside the Restaurant**

“Why did look so sad when Marinette walked in?”He asked, “How do you know Marinette?’She asked back. I met her was hanging out with Jukleka.”Said Luka. “ Right and Juleka your sister?” She asked.“Yeah now will answer my question.” He said “I will once you let go of my hand.”She said blushing. “Why your hand is so soft.”He teased. “Luka.” She said. “Fine.”He let go of her hand.“I just don’t like Marinette even though everybody else seems to be in love with” She mumbled.”But why don’t you like her?”He said.“Same reasons why you love her.”Said Chloe with a hint of sadness in you voice. “Wait what?”He said caught off guard. “It’s fine your not the first to fall for her.”Said Chloe about to walk away but Luka pulled her back.

”At least let me walk you back.”He said. “Actually I was suppose to get some shopping done”She said. “Okay well I’ll go with I can help with your bags.”He said. “You really want to be my pack mule?”She said surprised. “Well yeah isn’t that the dream.” He joked “No really but I do like spending time with you.”He said truthfully. “Well if you insist I guess you come along.’ She said. They walked to the stores. 

They 1st stop was this very fancy and expensive shop.Chloe was looking around and she looked really at peace like she was in her natural habitat. He saw the price of the top she was looking at and he felt a little tense. Damn that's the price of one shirt.He thought to himself. Chloe turned to him “So what do you think?.”She asked. He looked at the shirt and at her”It’s nice and it really brings out you eyes.” He said. “That’s what I thought.”She said putting the top in the shopping cart. Then she went to back to looking at tops

“So other that being walking around looking pretty and being sassy what do you like to do?”Asked Luka. “Well I like makeup shopping and looking fabulous.”Said Chloe still looking at her tops. “Yeah not surprised.”He said “Well let me guess what you like maybe music, you're probably in band.”Said Chloe now turning to face him “Lucky guess maybe you to come with to practice one day.”he said. “Yeah I’m not sure that’s really my scene.”She said turning back to her tops “It could be if you give it a try.”He said “ Maybe I’ll think about it.”She said grabbing another top.” Well let me know when you decide.”He said.

After going to a few stores it was time to go home. And Luka like he promised early walked her home.

They finally arrived at Chloe’s home.“Thanks”Said Chloe.“Wait Chloe one more thing can I borrow you phone for a sec.”He asked. She did and he typed his number it and took a He said texting himself so he would have her Number then he gave her phone back.Then he grabbed his phone and took a photo.”You really want to stay in touch.”She said.“Yeah it’s not everyday I met some quite like you.”He said Chloe quickly turned red and with that he was off.

**Inside her home**

Damn Luka she just met him and she was already swooned.Marinette was occupied with Adrien but that didn’t Luka didn’t have feelings for her. How could she win she couldn’t even keep her childhood friend how could she possibly keep Luka.She looked at her phone and was tempted to text him right now but she didn’t want to seem to eager plus what say. She really need to talk to somebody.So she decided to text Sabrina

_ Chloe: Sabrina Guess what? _

_ Sabrina: What did something happened while shopping? _

_ Chloe: Yeah, I met somebody? _

_ Sabrina: Is this somebody a boy? _

_ Chloe: Yeah. _

_ Sabrina: OOh so what happened _

_ Chloe: Well I kinda bumped into him we had lunch and he helps me with shopping. _

_ Sabrina: What’s his name? _

_ Chloe: Luka _

_ Sabrina: Interesting name _

_ Chloe: Yeah _

_ Sabrina: Got pics _

_ Chloe yeah just give me a second. _

_ *Sends pic* _

_ Sabrina: Ooh he’s cute. _

_ Chloe: I know right _

_ Sabrina:He’s not what I expected. _ _   
_ _ Chloe: Yeah I know he’s not my usual type. _

_ Sabrina: But there nothing wrong with a little change _

_ Chloe: True. _

_ Sabrina: So when are going to see him again. _ _   
_ _ Chloe: I don’t know he invited me to go to band practice with him but I’m not sure about it _

_ Sabrina: Why? _

_ Chloe: He’s Juleka’s brother and He’s friends with Marinette and I haven’t been the nicest to ethier of them.  _

_ Sabrina:I see. _

_ Chloe: Yeah, well I’m not expecting this to go on for much longer but I’m going to enjoy this for as long as posible. _

_ Sabrina: Are you sure that a good idea I mean if you get overly invested and then he just drops you. _

_ Chloe:Don’t worry I’m sure it won’t get that far. _

_ Sabrina: Well it’s like I can stop you so I hope your right. _

  
  



End file.
